trip to nowhere
by MarvelPrinces97
Summary: the cullen family goes on a trip together but after the plane crashes and they end up on a desrted island what do they do. after breaking dawn.


Cullen Survival

Chapter 1- the crash and waterproof phones

Carlisle's POV

A simple week was all it was supposed to be... a family getaway to Japan actually... but human error and human nature is all that can be expected I suppose. We were on a plane to Japan from New York.. we had a lay over in Chicago and then another in southern California, the planes are supposed to be filled with gas to go on long flights but I guess they forgot about this plane.

Everything is fine, we are on the plane for about five hours, and were not quite to the international dateline yet, that's when it happens...

Emmett POV

The plane is so awesome, especially now that all the humans are sleeping, Everything is great one minute, I'm playing mariokart with Jasper and beating him by two postitions, and then the next the cabin is all red and glowing and there a siren thingy going off and suddenly the plane starts to fall. Down, Down it falls and picks up speed as it goes. Everyone is awake now and freaking out, were not because we know that a simple plane crash isn't going to kill a family of vampires but the humans are done for.

Edward's POV

The ocean is going nearer and nearer and the flight attentands are running around trying to open emergecy doors and the piolet and copiolet are trying everything to get the landing gear out. My biggest concern is Bella, she's a newborn and although she has been doing extremely well with her thirst I really would perfer to have her out of here before we hit the water in case the impact causes any bloodshed. Litiarly two seconds before the crash they get the emergecy door open and people start jumping out, only three make it out and the plane floods with water and people are gasping for air and I want to help them but I grab Bella and pull her out the door before she can detect any blood. The rest of the family folllow me and it's werid but also the funniest thing, everyone is holding hands with their spouses while flying through the water with the other.

Rosalie's POV

Emmett and I hold each other's hand as we swim toward the surface, I have to admit the crash landing was scary and even though I knew neither me or any of my family members would be in danger I felt very bad for all the humans on board. we swam for a minute more then reached the surface and although unnessacary I gasped for breath like my life truly depended on it. Esme and Carlisle popped up seconds after and we discovered that Alice and Jasper and edward and bella had already come up and were floating on the water peacefully.

They came over to us when Esme and carlisle popped up and waited for directions,

"How are we supposed to knopw which way is land?" I muttered and joined the circle they had formed.

"Here i can check on my phone," Edward said and I rolled my eyes only he would have a waterproof phone

" acoording to google earth Howland island is about 103 miles east of here" he said

We all agreed that going to an island was better than stating at sea for any longer than needed, even as a vampire I don't think Bella is overly fond of the water.

Esme's POV

We began swimming toward Howland island and after just over two hours of swimming we arrived there, I noticed Bella gripping on to Edward like she wasn't sure she could swim or something. I was concerned for her, but I think this may be exactly what she needs is hands- on experiences to encouage her to try things that are new or diffucult for her because she needs to learn more self- confinence. I love Bella because she's so different from all my other children and also because she brought Renesemee into the world. "

" I'm so glad we left Renesmee at home" I breathed to Carlisle

" yes, we might have enocountered a problem if she were involved in that crash."

We arrived at the island and took a few steps onto the shore, it was very quiet and very small

Alice's POV

it's small here and quiet, it's kind of nice but I couldn't smell any life forms here at all, noit a single one. I watched as Rosalie paced the beach and gllared at the water, she looked grouchy but I could see she wouldn't make our stay here any less enjoyable than it had to be.

I was really disappoinated, This was defintily not tokyo, no shopping for me, but something else I felt was more important,

Thirst.  
> <p>


End file.
